Lloro por ti
by Meenah Cullen
Summary: ¿Como te sentirias si la persona que te lastimo vuelve¿ ?Y si aun amas a esa persona? ¿Pero si el te olvido? -Nadie dijo que la vida era justa Bella-me susurro ese demonio con ojos dorados...


**Summary**: desde que él se fue Nunca fue fácil para bella recordarlo... ni tan siquiera mencionarlo pero... qué pasaría si vuelve? Qué pasaría si ya no está solo?

* * *

**BELLA POV**

-Bella! Me has escuchado?- me dijo Jessica

-No Jess, discúlpame- dije con una mueca, que intente que pareciera una sonrisa. Desde que él se fue, había olvidado todo, había olvidado que era sonreír , había olvidado a soñar

_Hasta olvide como vivir_

-Te decía que voy a tener una fiesta en unos días y que quieras o no, vas a ir-genial, una fiesta.

-No te prometo nada Jess Emm… ya me tengo que ir , he de prepararle la cena a Charlie , cuídate- le dije mientras intentaba huir de su propuesta

La verdad, no tenía que hacerlo, Charlie había salido de viaje una semana, y yo me quedaba sola en esa casa, en la cual por una ventana todas las noches un demonio con sonrisa angelical se colaba para acompañar mis sueños… y ese mismo demonio fue el que se llevo mi corazón, pero envés de cuidarlo , lo destrozo

Edward Cullen , es curioso, Pensar su nombre me duele tanto como los primeros días, ese musculo que late por obligación al que todos llaman corazón se desboca y late furiosamente y se vuelve cristales de hielo que hieren a los demás órganos

-Tengo que ver a Jake-me susurre a mí misma. Jake… dulce Jake.. El era mi sol personal y mucho más que eso, mi mundo entero, el no cubriría el hueco que me dejo Edward pero lo hacía menos doloroso, más soportable. Si Jacob era mi mundo , mi hermano , mi mejor amigo.

Así que cogí el teléfono y marque a su celular

-Diga?- dijo una voz grave y rasposa, si la voz de mi Jake

-Hermano lobo! – le dije con mi extraña voz

-Hey Bells! Qué hay?-pregunto-Vendrás cierto?-

-Me conoces demasiado Jake, si en este momento estoy en camino, claro si no te molesta-pregunte un tanto nerviosa , rogando por qué no tuviera otros planes.

-Tú sabes que no me molesta Bells te estaré esperando , Nos vemos luego te quiero –me susurro

-Ok Nos vemos luego.

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi bolso y gire la esquina del edificio .

Y preferí nunca haberlo echo.

**EDWARD POV**

Hasta ahora no sé porque volvimos.

Alice había visto a Laurent en sus visiones.. Pero luego se esfumaba, también vio a Alec y a Jane aproximándose a Forks pero no pudimos saber la razón.

"Edward, estás seguro que quieres volver al instituto?" pensó Carlisle

Yo simplemente afirme , mientras cogía la mano de mi novia, Tanya.

Tanya era, y es la mujer más maravillosa que podría tener de novia, además de su belleza externa, inalcanzable para simples humanas , era simplemente perfecta, además de ser inteligente era dulce, carismática, y sabia como hacerme feliz.

-Te amo mi pequeña vampira-le susurre al oído

-y yo también te amo –me respondió con su dulce y melodiosa voz

"Tú no la amas , tu amas a bella" pensó Alice en su mente

Bella. Esa humana con dulce aroma, esa humana que intento hacerme pensar que yo era alguien diferente a lo que soy, un vampiro, esa frágil humana que creí olvidar pero que hasta ahora no lo humana que quiera o no volveré a herir.

Bien otro año más aquí en el instituto- Dijo Emmett – supongo que podre mirar mal de nuevo al tal Newton-concluyo con más alegría

-jajá, a la escuela de nuevo mi amor-me dijo Tanya y me beso

Y ahí, la vi con sus ojos llenos de confusion, casi era irreconocible su pelo estaba opaco, tenia ojeras demasiado profundas y una mirada de una extraña, y cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, solo corrió.

* * *

**Olap ! n.n es mi primer fic.. veran io escribo cosas pero nunka intente acer una historia xDD veamos qe tal me van**

**mientras tanto espero ke lo allan disfrutado i si asi es ,o no, o simplemnte no tienen nada ams k ace aganle clic al sepsi botonsito de review *¬* io se ke lo desean HAGANLOO! :B .. me despido **

**Meenah ..[sueña lo imposible ,logra lo inimaginable]**


End file.
